


The Lion and the Serpent

by piperandkatoptris



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Drinking, Long-haired Laurent, M/M, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, Pirate!Laurent, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperandkatoptris/pseuds/piperandkatoptris
Summary: Damen is living in the glory days of Piracy but he doesn't pay any attention to these blood thirsty pirates until he meets a stunning Pirate Captain on a mission that would change his life forever. Somehow Damen gets roped into helping Laurent steal the very thing Damen has been looking for this entire time but manages to steal his heart instead.





	1. The Wrong Beginning

Damen always loved the sea. Some of his best memories took place on a ship during week-long journeys to neighboring countries, but months out at sea left Damen cursing the things he used to enjoy about sailing. The once glittering blue blanket of endless ocean that bled into the beautiful horizon before them turned into a blinding nuisance in which he saw no end. The food that Damen viewed as a delight became hard and bland as a result of eating the same dried meats and stale bread they brought on board three months ago. The ship’s crew were all men Damen enjoyed the company of, but the lack of bathing water left them smelling rotten, and Damen couldn’t wait until they could find somewhere to dock and hopefully bathe.

“Land ho!” someone shouted from the crow’s nest. Damen had never been more thankful to hear those two words before. The crew was bustling around Damen, lifting and lowering sails as they tried to catch a wind that would put them in the direction of the tiny spot of land on the edge of the horizon. Damen grabbed the spyglass hanging at his side to get a closer look at the approaching island. It was a lush island full of trees, but there was no sign of inhabitants. Despite the lack of people, it’d be a good stop to gather some supplies, and there would hopefully be a freshwater stream Damen could bathe in. Another shout pulled Damen out of his optimistic thoughts.

Damen missed what was said, but the look of panic on his crew’s face told him it wasn’t anything good. A quick scan of the horizon led Damen’s focus to a large ship headed their way that was large enough to cause fear in anyone: pirates. The menacing black flag was flying proud at the front of the ship, but it was not a flag Damen was familiar with. The signature black background marked a pirate ship, but Damen didn’t recognize the symbol that usually identified the captain. The arm brandishing a dagger was familiar enough, but the red cobra wrapped around the arm poised to bite was different than anything Damen had ever seen before. Despite being unfamiliar with the flag, the message was clear enough: fighting back results in a painful death. Approaching them from port side, the ship was coming in faster than Damen’s own ship could outrun. The merchant’s ship wasn’t built for speed, and Damen knew the only option left for them was to fight..

Damen unsheathed the sword at his side and yelled commands at his crew, hoping they still had the wits about them to listen. The next moment, the pirate ship had pulled up alongside Damen’s,, and three loud explosions in quick succession signaled incoming cannonballs. There was no time to react before the ship was rocked by the attack,, and as quickly as the ship settled, pirate after pirate came swinging onto the boat. Fighting quickly erupted between Damen’s crew and the pirates but it was hardly a match. Damen had chosen his crew for their sailing and navigation skills, ,and only a few of them could put up a fight against these trained killers.

Damen barreled into the fight head on, swords clanging against each other for a second before Damen forced himself into an opening and stabbing the first pirate he encountered in the gut. Withdrawing his sword, he aimed for the next pirate and sent his elbow into the man’s face with enough force to send him flying off the edge of the boat. Man after man, Damen forced himself into the thick of the fight, barely registering how many men that lay dead from his own actions. Due to years of training, Damen knew what to do with the men he was fighting, which enabled him to scan around him for potential threats and next targets. Suddenly, there were more than a dozen men on him at once. Stunned, he looked around for help, but quickly realized that it , but quickly realized that it would never come; his entire crew lay dead all around him. With no one to help, Damen was vastly outnumbered and quickly overcome by the sheer number of pirates still fighting against him. He was quickly disarmed and tackled to the ground.

They tied Damen’s hands behind his back and pulled him to his knees as they prepared a plank to connect the two ships sailing towards the small island. Damen hung his head in exhaustion and despair. Though he was dimly aware of the sound of heeled boots approaching, he was too consumed by his own grief to realize what that meant. He had fought with everything in him, but his crew was dead and he couldn’t even save them. Suddenly, two shiny boots appeared in Damen’s line of sight; ;he raised his head slowly, ,expecting to meet the captain of the ship, but instead came face to face with the most beautiful man he he had ever laid eyes on.

The captain of the pirate ship was indeed standing in front of Damen, but he was the cleanest pirate Damen had ever seen. With pristine white pants and a fitted long-sleeved blue tunic, Damen wasn’t sure if he was looking at a pirate captain or a royal. The most stunning feature about him was his face. Despite being a pirate, the man was startlingly pale, hiding under a hat that just barely hid the freckles that covered his cheeks. Blond hair spilled down one shoulder  in a loose braid that was more for practicality than beauty,, but managed to look like the most intricate hairstyle Damen had ever seen. Damen brought his gaze up to meet the captain’s own and was shocked by the icy blue glare that took ahold of him. His expression held no mercy in the cold look, but the eyes still managed to be alluring to Damen.

The man lifted his sword and pointed it at Damen’s throat accusingly, “You killed half my crew,,” he remarked.

“You attacked my ship,” Damen barked back. The look in the captain’s eyes only darkened at the comment, ,and he pushed the tip of his sword into Damen’s skin, drawing blood.

“I should have you killed,,” the captain snarled.

“Promise?” Damen asked sarcastically. The look Damen received for the snarky reply sent shivers down Damen’s spine, but before the captain could respond, one of his men pushed his way through the crowd and whispered into the captain's ear. His His expression changed subtly, first from shock, then to satisfaction. The captain’s’ gaze slowly turned back towards Damen’s kneeling figure, more pleased than angry now, and scanned him up and d. His eyes landed own. His eyes landed on Damen’s shirt pocket,, where a red jewel pin with the head of a lion was clasped. The captain smirked before crouching in front of Damen, snapping the pin from its place and admiring how the red jewels glinted in the sun.

“But perhaps,” the man considered, “you may be more valuable to me alive.” He stood up then  and ordered the men holding Damen down to take him on board, “Throw him into the prison cells below deck.” At that, he turned back towards the plank to head back onto his own ship, fiddling with the pin as he did so.

“Who _are_ you?” Damen snarled before the captain got too far.

The captain turned around at the question, showing the pin resting snugly in the tail of his braided hair. “Haven’t you heard of me? I’m Laurent de Vere, Captain of Poseidon’s Serpent.” At that, Captain Laurent de Vere turned away, braid swinging down his back as he walked. The pin twinkled delicately in the sunlight along with many other small bits of jewels and gold braided into his hair that Damen had not noticed before.

Damen had not heard of this Captain Laurent, but he heard rumors of the ship before he set sail to the Caribbean, and was warned to avoid it at all costs. No one knew who captained the ship, because no one had encountered the pirate and lived to the tale. Before Damen could properly react, something blunt and hard hit him in the back of the head, ,and his vision blurred as he watched the captain walk farther and farther away.

 

* * *

 

 

Damen woke up to find himself locked in a holding cell at the bottom of the pirate ship. His hands were still tied behind his back, but instead of the rope they used before, he was tied in iron chains that were attached to the far wall of the cell as far away from the door as possible. He pulled himself off the ground, groaning as he did so from the headache that was a result of whoever knocked him unconscious earlier. Damen was unpleasantly damp from the thin layer of sewage that sloshed around the lowest level of any ship. It was mostly seawater mixed with runoff from the various sources of liquid one could expect from ships that have been out at sea for long periods of time. The resulting smell was a combination of rotten fish and piss that left Damen briefly gagging from the stench.

Damen wasn't certain how long he had been unconscious, but the thin rays of sunlight streaming through the cracks on the side of the ship reassured him that it could not have been long. Damen did his best to get himself into a more comfortable sitting position, but when he moved his legs, he noticed they were chained up as well. It appeared as though these pirates were smarter than they looked, knowing that Damen would need as many restraints as possible to keep him down. Despite the short chains, Damen managed to cross his legs in a semi-comfortable position. Damen laid his head against the ship wall behind him and left out a frustrated sigh as he reviewed the events that got him into this unsavory situation.

Damen had always loved his father, but the last few years before his death, he had grown increasingly unstable and delusional. Everyone knew he was sick, but it was Damen and the hired help that had to deal with him day after day as they all watch him fall apart. The nights his father pulled out the brandy to help with the pain were somewhat better than the nights he lay in bed gasping for breath, but those nights he would always ramble on about whatever topic he could think of. Sometimes his father told stories about his life and events that Damen had never heard before,, and Damen felt like he learned more about his father on those drunken nights than he ever did when his father was healthy. Other times, he would go on rants about how incompetent the future monarch who would would be crowned king in the next year.

Damen heard these complaints most of his life, but on these nights where his father talked more freely, he included wild claims like how their family should be the one one in control and how he could prove it too, if he could just find "those damned Crown Jewels." Everyone in the country knew the tale of the lost Crown Jewels that had been stolen or gone missing, that detail always differed between the storytellers, almost fifty years ago. The royal family had replacements made, but rumors whispered around the country about how the originals weren't just a symbol of power, but they were full of magic and how only the true heir to the Portuguese throne could wear the crown and hold the scepter.

This story was considered nothing more than folklore and incentive for people to look for the lost Crown Jewels, but Damen had always assumed it was more about the precious jewels’ worth a fortune than their magic. Damen had never believed the Crown Jewels would ever be found. That is, until after Damen's father had passed away. As Damen's father lay on his deathbed, he told the story of the Crown Jewels to Damen once more and passed him a heavy envelope that would change Damen's life forever.

Inside the envelope were only two things: a note instructing Damen to dig deeper and to finish solving the mystery his father had begun to unravel, and the lion pin that currently hung from Laurent's hair. It wasn't until later, when Damen was clearing out his father's office desk, that he found out what his father meant by mystery.

Damen spent a large portion of time in his father's office, but he never noticed how one of the desk drawers didn't have a handle. Instead, there was a slim hole where a handle usually is. Confused, Damen tried to think what his father would keep locked up in his desk, and what sort of key could fit in such a small hole. It wasn't until the next night, when Damen was admiring the delicate pin, did he realize he was holding the key the entire time.

Damen didn't know what to expect to find in the desk drawer, but he certainly didn't expect what he actually found there. Inside were endless documents all about the lost Crown Jewels. According to those documents, it was more than a crown and scepter that was lost, but a fortune’s worth of other royal jewelry, including a lion pin that sounded quite like the one Damen had. The most intriguing part of the desk drawer's content was the map buried under all the other documents.

His elderly father might not have known what the map was, but Damen's years of studying abroad told him he was staring at a map of the new world. More importantly, it was a map of the Caribbean. The map had no markings besides the outline of islands and a dark X specifying one of the smallest islands near the edge of the map. If that hadn't already convinced Damen that his father might not have been so crazy about the Crown Jewels, the border of the map would completely convince him. The border was not just a border, it was Portuguese repeating the same phrase: "The precious Crown Jewels, hidden, not lost, await the worthy heir willing to pay the cost.”

It didn't take long for Damen to buy a merchant ship and hire a crew that would get him to the Caribbean under the guise of expanding his father's trading company to the new world. Soon, Damen had set sail in order to find the Crown Jewels. It was a reckless decision, but Damen knew it was what his father wanted, and if anyone could find the Crown Jewels, it was Damen. Yet that was all Damen accomplished before he got caught by pirates. He was unsure how he was going to continue his search without a boat or a crew, and every penny he had brought with him now probably part of the pirates’ booze allowance. But Damen remained confident. It was most probable that these pirates knew nothing about the lost Crown Jewels and were hoping to get a heavy ransom from Damen's family.

At that moment, Damen was ripped from his thoughts by the sound of a door swinging open on the other side of the room. Damen looked up, but couldn't see who entered. He could only hear the familiar sound of heeled boots making their way down the stairs.

Damen couldn't make out who was in the room until they stopped in front of his cell door. It was the pretentious Captain Laurent. The captain had obviously changed into clothes more common for pirates, abandoning the pristine image Damen had seen last. He wore dark clothes to hide whatever dirt might get on them and a heavy coat that reached down to his ankles to keep him dry. The boots he had were well-worn and used to stepping in the grimy water that covered the floor. Laurent traded his gaudy feathered hat for a simpler, triangular one. The braid Laurent still wore held no signs of the jewelry that ordained it before and was messier than when Damen last saw it. Despite his change in appearances, Laurent was still one of the most beautiful men Damen had ever seen, not that it mattered. He was this man's prisoner, and was only interested in whatever money he could get from Damen.

Laurent stood there, observing Damen with that icy stare of his that showed only disdain, like the mere presence of Damen on his ship was a nuisance that needed to be rectified. After quite a long tension-filled staring competition between the two men, Laurent finally looked away to pull a tightly rolled piece of parchment from inside his coat. Damen instantly recognized the paper before Laurent even started to unravel it. It was the same parchment had spent the past four months studying. It was the map leading to the Crown Jewels. At this point, Damen could recreate the entire map from memory.

Damen couldn’t quite hide the expression of shock that crossed his face upon seeing the map. He knew Laurent’s men must have searched the ship before leaving it to sink into the sea, but Damen had kept it so well hidden that he presumed he had lost it along with his crew and his ship.

The corner of Laurent’s mouth tipped upwards upon seeing Damen’s shock, “Did you think this was safely hidden on your sunken ship?” he questioned mockingly. “I’m sorry, dear, but my men are quite good at finding things that aren’t meant to be found.”

Damen prickled at his sarcastic tone, “I wouldn’t think an outdated map of the Caribbean islands would be of any use to someone like you, _dear_ ” he spat back.

Laurent’s expression darkened at the disrespectful comment, obviously not used to having such spirited captives. Laurent gestured to the other man in the room Damen hadn’t noticed before, and the man unlocked and opened the cell door for Laurent. Laurent entered the cell, and crouched down inches away from Damen’s face. He wasn’t close enough for Damen to reach, but the proximity still made Damen squirm.

“I think we both know it’s much more than that,” Laurent breathed. “In fact, I think it’s probably the most valuable map on this side of the Atlantic Ocean.”

Damen continued to glare at Laurent as he continued to look at Damen with a knowing glint in his eyes. After another heated moment of eye contact, Laurent sighed, glancing back down at the map dangling from his hand in the middle of them. “We’re getting nowhere with this,” he said. “Tell me where you found this map, or I will make the remaining days of your life a living hell,” Laurent snarled in Damen’s face.

Damen just stared back, determined not to help this tyrant in any way. There was no way he would help this man find a treasure that rightfully belonged to the heir of the throne, whoever that may be. They sat like that for what felt like an eternity, fighting a silent war between the two of them. It was a battle of wills, but neither party seemed to be relenting any time soon.

Eventually Laurent spoke, “I guess we’ll just have to do this the old-fashioned way, then.” At that, he stood up and retreated towards the stairs, instructing the crew member as he did so. “Leave him down here, chained up like a dog. No one is to approach him, not even to feed him. If he won’t talk, he won’t eat.”

Laurent left, and his lackey was right behind him after closing the door that kept Damen contained. The cabin door slammed shut behind them, and Damen was left alone in the cold, damp, dark at the bottom of a pirate ship.


	2. An Unexpected Visit

The days rolled by in an endless loop that gave no indication of change outside the gradual shift in light that seeped through the gaps in the hull of the ship. It felt as though Damen had been in chains for weeks yet like only hours passed since the captain had come to question him. During the days, Damen used what little light he had to observe the room he was in. It was the deepest part of the ship that was used for storage, and there was not much to see other than the endless stacks of boxes, crates, and chests all filled with booze or whatever loot the ship must have been carrying. When Damen was sure no one would be down for a while, he observed the chains that kept him shackled to the boat and used what little strength he had in a fruitless attempt to loosen them enough to let him escape. He listened to the chatter of the men who came down to retrieve more rum, and to whatever he could hear above him which was a tumble of endless footsteps and loud shouts and jolly singing of the men aboard the ship.

At nights, he slept fitfully, woken anytime the boat rocked from a violent wave or from the sound of laughter and drunken singing produced by the gleeful pirates above him. The nights were the hardest as every shout from the men reminded Damen of every friend he lost when his captors attacked his ship. The routine was repetitive, as depressing in its bland activities as it was comforting in knowing it might never change.

The only time the routine altered was on the rare occasions when the man who was always by the captain's side, a pirate by the name of Jord, came down to check on Damen. He never spoke, but observed Damen long enough to make sure he was still alive. That never stopped Damen from greeting him every time the man made his way down the stairs. Damen only knew the man's name from the first time Jord came to check on him and was hastily called back up to the ship deck to deal with some urgent matter. Occasionally, when Damen looked extra pitiful, clothes damp, pain and discomfort evident on his face, Jord took pity on him and offered him a sip from the flask he always carried with him. The rum pirates drank was stronger than Damen suspected and burned a hole in his empty stomach until he could no longer think straight, yet it was a welcome distraction from the hunger pains that seemed to increase in intensity by the hour. Soon, Damen was able to coax Jord into speaking. It was never much, but it was something Damen looked forward to even though he was never sure when he would be visited next.

Damen's slow routine all came to an end though, when a visitor came to see Captain Laurent. The day seemed like any other in the endless stream of time, and it was a while before Damen noticed a change in the activity he heard above him. The cheerful yelling ceased and stomping boots seemed more purposeful than what Damen had heard while he was aboard this ship. 

Damen had just pulled himself up into a rather uncomfortable sitting position right as the door leading down to his cell burst open. In rushed Laurent, looking a little shaken, followed by Jord and a large man Damen recognized from the raid on his boat. It was the same man who had disarmed Damen and later knocked him unconscious to be taken as a hostage. Laurent was currently chewing out the aforementioned man who looked less worried than Damen thought he should if the rage on Laurent’s face was anything to go by. 

“Fucking hell Govart, you have one job on this ship and that’s to keep track of where my uncle was, is, and where he’ll be next.” Laurent snarled. “Just last week you told me he was on the coast of the Carolinas. Do you want to explain to me how he managed to sail all the way to the Caribbean in just a handful of days?” 

Govart shrugged like he didn’t have a care in the world and snidely commented, “There was a strong wind?”

Laurent brought a hand up to his brow and growled, “Just go finish preparing for his arrival, would you?” He sighed loudly. He didn’t move from his stressed stance until Govart finished sauntering up the stairs and was out of sight. The moment he was gone, Laurent’s posture changed immediately. It was as if all the tension he held in his body melted before Damen’s eyes. It wasn’t until he looked closer at Laurent’s back that he noticed the remaining tension there. 

Damen didn’t know what was going on, and he couldn’t comprehend why Laurent would have an uncle visiting him, and why it would affect him and the rest of his crew to the point where they were all noticeably unnerved. Even Jord, usually so calm, seemed concerned about what was about to happen on this ship. Damen did not have much time to piece together what was going on before Laurent spun around, stalking toward where Damen sat helplessly.

Laurent forced the door open after it was unlocked but paused in the doorway as if he was too important to dirty himself for Damen. He couldn’t wholly mask the effect this situation had on him as his thumb rubbed against his chin in a repetitive manner, deep in thought. “He doesn’t look near as pitiful as I thought he would,” he commented to Jord. The rings on Laurent’s finger seemed to gleam in the darkness as he continued to study Damen, taking his time to observe Damen’s profile.

“It’ll take more than a little hunger to break me,” Damen snapped back. Laurent didn’t honor him with a response, but instead smirked at the harsh sarcasm.

Laurent turned to Jord before glancing back at Damen. “Punch him. And make it hurt.” Damen was surprised at the casual way Laurent went about the order, and in the next second, Damen was getting punched in the face.

Damen had been punched many times before, but Jord knew how to fight, and it showed in the way Damen had to spit blood out of his mouth. The room seemed to be spinning, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the pain or the lack of food in his stomach. Damen tried to regain his bearings, but all he could focus on was Laurent’s fingers as he slowly worked his rings off in a gesture of leisurely contemplation. Laurent dropped the rings into Jord’s outstretched palms. “For good measure,” he commented.

Jord slid the large rings onto his own fingers, but Damen’s eyes were still on Laurent, too dizzy to look anywhere else even as Jord stepped forward to hit Damen once again. This time, the rings cut into Damen’s left cheek, and he could feel the blood start to drip down his face, but he could do nothing to stop the flow.

At that moment, as Damen used whatever strength he had left to keep himself upright, Laurent kneeled in front of Damen. He grabbed Damen's face and held it eye-level with him, fingers grasping his jaw firmly. Laurent took his time, taking in the details of Damen's face as if examining a detailed map. When Laurent saw everything was the way he wanted, he nodded once and brought Damen's face closer, whispering in his ear, "You're gonna help me whether you like it or not, and if you do a good enough job, I'll consider getting you some food before you completely wither away. Maybe I'll even let some of those chains off of you."

Damen knew this was more of a threat designed to win his compliance yet it sent a shiver down his spine anyway. Despite this man killing off his crew and keeping him tied up and starved, Damen was still affected by his presence. Laurent's cheek was against his own; he could feel the ghost of his breath on his ear and loose strands of Laurent's golden hair threatened to tickle Damen's own lips. Damen's pulse rang in his ears and his body was braced to react, accustomed to close proximity leading to something quite more intimate than the current situation. Damen remained locked in place by the chains that kept him from doing anything that would result in Laurent maiming him in the most unpleasant matter. Yet Damen was surprised when he felt Laurent's other hand reaching past his side and grazing his lower back before roughly yanking up the loose shirt Damen wore. This certainly wasn't what Damen was expecting, and his entire body tensed in preparation for what was about to happen, but nothing did. At least, not immediately. Laurent pulled back for a second, observing Damen's shocked look with a hint of amusement. When he leaned forward again, it was only to tuck a familiar piece of parchment into the back of Damen's pants along with something sharp and cold. With that, Laurent retreated to the entrance of the cell and turned back one more time, giving Damen a thorough once-over.

"Remember Damianos, If you make any more snide remarks today, I will make sure you regret it," Laurent warned as he ascended the staircase, leaving Damen to wonder about Laurent's mysterious uncle, the items tucked under his shirt, and just what this all meant if Damen managed to do something wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

Damen couldn't tell how much time had passed since Laurent came down for that impromptu visit, but after a time Damen noticed a shift in the atmosphere on the deck above and suddenly the entire ship was void of sound; it was a quiet that reminded Damen of the peaceful nights out in the country of his home with no one around for miles. It was a sort of quiet where even the softest of bugs could be heard chirping their own song, but it was mid-day and there was roughly two dozen men above his head who were not known for their lack of noise. The eerie silence gave Damen the impression that something important had just begun, but Damen was left in the dark.

The lack of thundering boots and wailing pirates meant that Damen could hear the more subtle changes that hinted as to what was going on above, yet the only sound worth hearing were three pairs of boots walking across the boat. Each individual walked with a confident yet distinct pattern, allowing Damen to follow their path accurately. One tromped across the length of the boat, demanding attention to each footfall in a threatening manner that could only belong to a large individual. Another, the furthest away, strode in an almost graceful manner that called for respect for a person that was composed, yet deadly. This was obviously Laurent. Despite their minimal interactions, his walk was too distinct to forget. The last pair of footsteps was unlike what Damen was used to hearing above him over the course of his captivity. The man obviously sauntered wherever he went, completely at ease with the surroundings even if Damen could not recognize who he was. It must be Laurent's mysterious uncle. Yet what sort of uncle would visit his nephew on a pirate ship he captained? 

The thought of the uncle returned Damen's thoughts to the items hidden on his person. Damen pushed his back into the wall he was chained to in order to feel the objects pressing against him. The parchment was smooth and warm after quickly absorbing Damen's body heat, but the metal object was still cool against his lower back. Damen pressed harder and felt a familiar prick of the point of a pin. It made sense for Laurent to hide something from his visitor by placing it on the same person Laurent had stolen the map and pin from. For whatever reason, Laurent didn't want anyone to know what he was after. 

Damen was surprised he wasn't gagged to ensure he remained quiet. Laurent obviously expected his guest to come visit Damen at some point according to the warning Laurent gave him, and Damen found his ability to talk possibly damning for Laurent. Damen could tell the man everything and show him where the items were hidden. Surely he would want to take Damen with him and may even offer Damen his freedom. On the other hand, Damen knew nothing about the man or if he even had the means to take Damen from Laurent. Even then, he remained unsure if the man would help Damen. Being the uncle of a pirate like Laurent must mean the man was no better than the rest of the pirates onboard.

Damen continued to track the footfalls as they made their way deeper into the ship. It seemed as though Laurent was giving some sort of tour of the ship. Eventually, the three pairs of boots made their way to the entrance to the room Damen was being held in. He held his breath as the door swung open to reveal the mysterious visitor.

The man didn't descend the stairs immediately, instead he stayed atop the staircase appreciating the freedom and authority that had been taken from Damen himself. At first, all Damen could see were his boots and the end of his heavy coat that was popular on this side of the Atlantic. With every step the man descended, the more anxious Damen became. Every inch that was revealed to him further led Damen to the conclusion that this was a man who could not be trusted. Unbelievably tall, the man  stomped down five steps before Damen got a glimpse of anything other than legs and his upper body, which was more muscular than Damen himself had ever seen. This was a man who fought and had the weight behind him to easily kill a man. His right hand rested on the end of a sword strapped to his waist and each finger was adorned in a gaudy ring that fought for Damen's attention. Another step down revealed a large black beard that reached halfway down the man's chest. It was braided over and over again with black ribbons threaded throughout and multiple ends sprouted small flames that gave off dark smoke and an acrid smell that filled the cramped room.

It was the beard that made Damen hold his breath in fear. He never took the talk of pirates seriously, but one man was brought to Damen's attention time and time again. No one could forget the stories told of the man descending the staircase. Incredibly cruel to his victims and fully doubtful of his own crew, this man was known for the exact feature that came in full view for Damen now; it was the legendary Blackbeard.

How this man was anyone's family, let alone an uncle, was beyond Damen, but he knew he had no time to wonder about that fact now. Damen neutralized his expression as Blackbeard finally reached the end of the staircase. Damen discretely looked behind the man, but he was alone. Oh how Damen now wished for the presence of the man he had spent the past number of weeks cursing. Blackbeard came towards the bars of the cell and languidly ran his fingers over them as he drew towards the entrance that had remained open after Laurent's hasty retreat earlier. He clucked disdainfully as he observed the open door. "It seems that my nephew still doesn't fully grasp the importance of security. One could easily escape from an open cell door. But it appears as though your hands are rather tied," Blackbeard smirked at his own joke. Damen didn't respond.

Blackbeard took one step into the cell and crouched down to Damen's level, "Oh, there's no need to fear me. Despite the rumors, I'm quite agreeable to those who can help me. Can you help me, Damen?" At that, Damen brought his gaze up to meet Blackbeard's intimidating stare but kept his mouth shut. "Oh yes, I know who you are. I also know you deserve to be treated better than this. Bleeding, chained up, and left for dead by my own nephew! I know I taught him better than this. Lords should not be treated this way."

Returning to his feet, Blackbeard brought out a cigar and lit it faster than Damen could catch. Breathing out a cloud of smoke, Blackbeard sighed at Damen's stubborn silence. They remained tense and quiet as Blackbeard enjoyed his cigar. "You know, I've never understood men who become so loyal to their captors. Though it wouldn't be much of a surprise if Laurent was letting you fuck him; you do seem like his type."

Damen balked at the man, utterly disgusted by the notion, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Damen almost yelled. 

Blackbeard was clearly satisfied in the angry response he evoked out of Damen, smirking slightly as he let the cigar hang idly from his fingertips. "I'm positive you know exactly who I am. It'd be very wise of you to help me. You haven't heard about the missing Crown Jewels of Portugal have you? I've heard tips about a young man in this area on a noble journey to find them."

Damen's mind quickly went to the map and pin still pressed firmly against his back, but his face remained neutral and his mouth remained shut. Blackbeard look unimpressed and dropped the half smoked cigar to the floor where it sizzled out partly on the damp ground.

"Be warned, you don't want to make an enemy out of me, Damianos. If you do happen to escape from this prison, I suggest you come find me. Not many sailors are willing to help out a man who cannot pay." At that, Blackbeard turned around and ascended the staircase, each boot pounding against the wood. 

Damen’s blood was boiling, and he couldn’t quite help himself when he responded with a curt, “Go fuck yourself.” The only sign that the pirate heard was the briefest pause before he continued walking, disappearing as leisurely and confidently as he had appeared.

Damen looked back at the still smoking cigar and watched as the smoke floated up towards the ceiling. If he focused hard enough, he could imagine himself as the smoke, gliding steadily upwards and slipping through the floorboards, higher and higher until he was finally free and miles above this ship belonging to a cruel captain under the thumb of an even crueler tyrant. Yet as he opened his eyes, he was still chained up. He was still a prisoner and the map and pin that once gave him hope for a better future was now a sharp pain in his back and a dull ache in his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

Damen remained tied up until evening rolled around. The ship remained annoyingly quiet, but the crew had regained some confidence and low murmuring could just be heard above. As Damen began nodding off, a result of the lack of activity and  energy more than exhaustion, the door above slammed open, and Govart came trotting down the stairs jovially while a more reluctant Jord followed behind carrying a tray in his hands. It seemed as though the arrival of Blackbeard had a contrasting effect on these men. 

Jord walked past Govart into the open cell, and Govart locked the cell behind him. "Well? Don't look at me like that," Jord said. "Laurent was being serious when he said he'd reward you for good behavior." Govart must have found the comment entertaining because Damen could hear him chuckling outside the cell. 

Jord shook his head, ignoring the man, "Just turn around and hold still. I doubt you want me feeding you." Damen complied, allowing the shackles on his wrist to fall to the ground as Jord unlocked them. Damen rubbed at his wrist, eyeing the damage to his skin. 

When Damen finally turned around, Jord dropped the tray he had set to the side into his lap. The food was scarce, a small loaf of bread and some dried meat, but to Damen it was the best view he'd had in a week. Damen wanted to stuff his face right then and there, but instead slowly picked the bread up in his trembling hands. He may have been a prisoner, and he may be starved more than he had ever been in his life, but he still had dignity.

Damen watched Jord retreat to the door, staring down Govart as he unlocked the door for him. Damen paused, food half chewed in his mouth, "Don't you need to chain me up again?"

Govart laughed at his surprise, "Turns out your sass towards his uncle won you some of Laurent's favor. Don't let it get it your head." Damen could only watch as the two men climbed the staircase. He barely expected Laurent to hold onto his word, let alone reward him for having technically gone against Laurent's initial command not to speak a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've appreciated the feedback I've gotten so far! Let me know what you think of the newest chapter! Thanks again to my beta, [ Rachel!](http://beenabandfor10years.tumblr.com/) You can check out [ my tumblr](http://piperandkatoptris.tumblr.com/) too if you like!


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

With food in his stomach and arms finally freed, Damen was the most comfortable he had been since being taken captive. Granted, he was still a prisoner, but it felt good to be able to move around a little. After the first meal, the dizziness that had ailed Damen had finally subsided, and he could think straight for the first time in days. He was still weak, but Jord kept bringing him meals in the morning and again at night, and eventually Damen was able to stand and pace around his cell without much trouble.

Currently, Damen was doing just that. One downfall with the food and extra freedom meant he was more aware of the days passing, and he was becoming restless. Tired of being imprisoned, Damen tugged at the chains bolted to the wall, but they remained intact. The chains' length was just long enough to reach all sides of the cell, the only thing standing in the way of his freedom were grimey metal bars reaching from floor to ceiling. Damen took his time inspecting each and every bar looking for any weakness in the metal that may help him escape. He was about to give up hope. Every bar he'd looked at so far was damn near perfect and dense enough that Damen knew he couldn't bend. Even if there was a compromised bar, his weakened state meant he would have little luck in bending the bars far enough to let him slip through. He had just reached the far right corner when he heard the door swing open as the captain of the ship entered the room. Elegant and composed as always, the pirate came to stand in front of Damen, hands clasped behind his back and only a handful of bars separating the two.

"Laurent," Damen said in greeting, crossing his arms across his chest. The look Laurent gave him was one of annoyance that Damen couldn't help but smirk at.

"It's Captain Laurent, as I'm sure you're aware," Laurent quipped. "I can see you're just as mouthy as always." Laurent looked disinterested, but the gleam in his eye revealed he was enjoying the banter more than he wanted to let on.

Damen just grinned as he leaned sideways against the bars another comment on his tongue, "Well I'm sure you're here for more than just for some witty conversation. How can I help you Captain Laurent?" The emphasis on captain, aimed to get a rise out of Laurent, succeeded in doing just that, blue eyes rolling under the pointed hat Laurent always wore.

"I believe I gave you something to hold on to for me. I do appreciate the help. I would have been back to retrieve it earlier, but my Uncle is quite a handful." Laurent looked at Damen meaningfully, "Unless, that is, you forgot." Damen had not forgotten. In fact, the map and pin were still tucked into his pants. Damen had taken them out time and time again, studying them like he had during the months spent sailing to the new world. It comforted him, and he did not want to give that up.

"Of course not, Captain. But I can't just return them for nothing. I had to do a great deal to keep it safe." He in fact only had to sit still to keep it hidden, and both Laurent and Damen knew this. "I think this calls for a trade."

Laurent scoffed, taking a step forward. "Or I could just have Jord hit you again. I don't need to trade with you, Damianos." Laurent's stare was fierce, equal parts terrifying and blue.

Damen knew he was right, but leaned forward anyway, "Try me." He met Laurent's stare. These battle of will seemed to be a recurring theme between the two of them, but Damen was still in awe of the icey blue color of Laurent's eyes. The staring was a little awkward between cell bars, but they stared anyway, each just as stubborn as the other.

It was Laurent who broke the stare first. Sighing, he looked over his shoulder like there might be someone in the room, watching the exchange. "What did you say to him? My uncle. It usually takes more than sarcastic remarks to get to him." Laurent's tone had changed, more melancholic than it was before, and his exhaustion seeped through between each word uttered.

"I told him to go fuck himself," Damen said, a little shocked at the sudden change in attitude.

The laugh escaped Laurent was rueful, not a hint of humor evident. He turned back to look at Damen once again. "What do you want?"

Damen uncrossed his arms, unsure what exactly it was he wanted. "Something to do. A book to read, anything really."

This wasn't what Laurent was expecting, and he observed Damen for a minute longer, "We'll see." He outreached his hand, palm facing up, waiting for the items that had become Damen's second home. Knowing this was about as good a deal he could get, he relinquished the items into Laurent's waiting hand.

The map was crinkled but no worse for wear. Laurent admired the lion's ruby-encrusted head and slipped the pin back into the end of his braid. This time, it was the only thing adorning Laurent's own majestic mane, and Damen thought it rather suited the blond man.

 

* * *

 

 

Damen became extensively restless, and when the ship got caught in a storm, it only added on to Damen's frustration. Usually, he'd be above deck helping the crew steer through the worst of the storm towards safer waters, but instead he was still trapped below deck, constantly being thrown off his feet from the violent tipping of the ship. He soon decided it would be better to sit, and planted himself in the corner, watching as the unsecured contents of the cabin flew from one end of the room to the other.

Despite wishing he could do more, Damen found himself rather relaxed. It was the first time he couldn't hear anyone; he knew they were up there shouting and doing their best to survive, but the wrath of Mother Nature seemed to be the only thing loud enough to drown out the sound of drunken pirates. Lights flashed, illuminating slivers of light across the cell, followed by the friendly crackle of thunder. Water splashed upon wood and sea in heavy droplets that never quite reached Damen, for once his captivity a blessing rather than a curse. Damen's eyes fluttered, relaxed enough to coax an easy yawn from his mouth. He knew he shouldn't fall asleep when the boat could capsize at any moment, but there was not much he could do about it anyway, so he might as well sleep. Damen let his eyes close and his mind drift. It was the easiest sleep he'd gotten in months, but it only lasted for a second.

Damen jumped awake, startled enough to stand immediately, looking for the sound of the large crash that woke him. Another flash of lightning and Damen saw that a large crate had fallen over near the opposite side of the cell. When he got closer to investigate, it was clear the box had fallen against the poles, breaking one out of place. Damen had forgotten that he never looked at these rods, distracted by his deal with Laurent. It was clear that this bar was badly rusted, corroded away by the water that made its way into the ship. Damen pulled at the rod, testing how weak it actually was. Still bolted to the ground, it only budged a little, but it was enough for Damen. Gripping the steel rod with both hands, Damen ripped the bar from the ground, giving him just enough room between the other remaining bars to escape. The only problem was the chains still connected to his ankles.

Damen knew he was still too weak to pull them out of the walls himself, but now he had a handy tool that just might do the trick. The bar was rusted, but it was still sturdy enough to do what he needed. Wrapping the chain connected to his left leg around the pole, he spun it around until the chain was completely taut. He levered one end of the pole against the ground, and pushed on the opposite side. Just as he thought, one of the chain links weakened and snapped against the pressure. Damen smirked and untangled the bar from the chains to repeat the process on the other. This one was a bit more of a challenge, but it snapped too, freeing Damen from his bonds. Damen wrapped the excess chains around his calves to keep them out of the way, and grabbed his new, trusty rod before slipping through the gap in the bars.

As he ascended the steps, Damen realized he had a problem: he was brought onto the ship unconscious which meant he didn't know the layout of the ship. Luck was on his side though, and he pushed open the door to see no one. Everyone on board was currently busy sailing the ship through this storm, and he wouldn't run into anyone below deck. Damen peered around the lower deck, just in case. To one side were the canons, all but forgotten during the storm, and the other side was the crew's cabins. Beds and hammocks were thrown everywhere along with a handful of personal items the men kept on them. His cell was right below them, and Damen would often here whatever conversation the men were having during their free time. The stories they told were not the violent, bloody tales Damen thought, but rather ones of family and lost loved ones. Damen felt like he knew more about these men than even his own crew.

Pushing away, Damen headed to a ladder that appeared to lead to the main deck. He knew he'd encounter the pirates above, but he prayed they'd all be too busy to do anything to stop him. Slowly, he ascended the ladder, one rung at a time, remaining as quiet as he could, despite the storm hiding most of the noises he made. Damen pressed against the wooden panel that sealed the deck, lifting just enough to peek out. What he saw was not what he expected. The men, though overwhelmed, were organized, and looking up, Damen saw that they had even managed to replace the sails with the storm sails. This was a feat that usually took a full day. It was not the time of year for storms, yet the crew had managed to predict that there was a storm coming in enough time to prepare. The men were still busy, though all tasked to different assignments from tying down themselves and whatever loose items that were on the main deck to manning the sails in an effort to keep them moving.

Expecting to find Laurent at the helm, Damen brought his gaze there to find Govart instead, doing his best to keep the ship forward. Surprised, Damen scanned the rest of the ship to see Laurent among his men, helping wherever he was needed. Laurent moved back and forth, checking on knots, helping men pulling in the old sails and manning the new ones. He checked and double checked that all his crew members were securely tied to the ship's railings, which is the most important step during a dangerous storms like this. With the violent waves and strong winds, many men get knocked off when not securely tied.

Damen was shocked with how intensely Laurent worked. He knew most Captains were present during storms to make sure the ship made it through the storm, but they usually chose to yell commands at their crew while remaining at the helm. Instead, Laurent managed to shout commands and get involved in the dirty work as well. In that moment, Damen was struck by how much of an effective leader Laurent was; his men listened to him not out of fear or sense of duty, but because they respected him. Damen watched him work, completely focused on the task at hand despite the weather and the commotion the men made around him. Rain fell, gathering in Laurent's hat before spilling out one of the three points, effectively keeping it out of his face. His heavy jacket kept him mostly dry as he worked and the boots he wore gave him traction despite the wet deck. Damp hair swung back and forth, kept tidy in a tight braid. Damen had to admit, Laurent was in his element and shining despite the dreary weather.

Damen tore his eyes away from Laurent, looking for what he was really after. On the opposite side of the deck sat the longboat used to reach shores that were too shallow for ships. It was tied down for the storm, but Damen knew he could get it free in no time to use as an escape boat. Damen quickly dropped back down below deck to gather some supplies he'd need for the boat ride: a crate of food supplies, a flask of rum, and a change of clothes he found that could fit him. Stuffing the clothes and rum in the box with the food, Damen ascended the ladder once again, carefully balancing the box and rod as he pulled himself above deck.

The men, either too busy to notice him or too stressed to care, went on with their tasks as Damen crossed the ship as fast as he could in the rain. He threw his supplies into the boat, and began to work on the knots securing the ship. The knots were complicated, but Damen knew every sailor knot there was to know, and he worked swiftly, untying the first couple of knots. As he finished with one side, someone behind him shouted, "Man overboard!" At the shout, Laurent, who had drawn closer to where Damen was, turned his head in time to see Damen standing in front of the boat, intentions obvious. Damen met his eyes, and saw Laurent conflicted as to what to do. He knew Damen still had important information concerning the jewels he was after, but his crew member was in danger. It was only a second that felt like a lifetime, but Laurent pushed past Damen and peered over the edge of the boat, looking for the lost crew member. He removed his outer clothing, tossing his hat to the side, and before anyone had time to react, Laurent jumped off the ship, diving into the raging ocean below.

Half the crew stopped what they were doing, too shocked to work before Jord shouted at them, making sure they continued before running to where Laurent had jumped. Laurent wasn't wearing a rope either, and it was hard to tell how he planned to get back on board. Jord and a few other sailors were leaning over the side of the boat, discussing what the best course of action was. Damen froze. He had a perfect moment to escape, yet he felt conflicted. Damen looked around, the crew stressed to the point of breaking, and no one seemed to know what to do.

Damen sighed, not really believing he was going to risk his escape to save his captor, but he grabbed one of the ropes still connected to the side of the ship and tied it around his waist before diving after the men. Damen pierced the surface of the water with ease, the cold ocean swallowing him whole before he pushed himself above the water. Damen saw Laurent's bright head a few yards out and started swimming towards him. Damen was a talented swimmer, but it was hard to keep himself above the raging sea. He made it to Laurent, who had a hold on his lost crew member.

Damen grabbed onto Laurent, and started swimming back towards the ship. Jord, who was still  watching, grabbed the rope tied to Damen and started pulling the three of them in. More men came to help, and Damen did his best to hang on to both men. Laurent held on tight, but the other man was unconscious, and it was unclear if he was still breathing. Damen pushed against the ship with his legs as they made their way up the side. When they reached the edge of the deck, the men grabbed Laurent and the sailor and pulled them on board before dragging Damen up as well.

Laurent was over the overboard man’s body, checking for breath and slapping his cheek gently. Laurent watched expectantly, but not much seemed to be happening. The other men watched off to the side, worried about their crew member's fate. After a tense breath, the man started coughing and retching, gasping in air he hadn't had before. The crew sighed with relief, and hurried back to their jobs, still fighting a storm. Someone grabbed the almost-drowned pirate and brought him below deck to recover. Laurent leaned back on his heels, tilting his head back to the sky, relief washing over his face with the rainfall.

"That was pretty stupid, you know," Damen commented to him, sitting next to him as they caught their breath. "You could have drowned." Laurent tilted his head towards Damen, regarding him sitting next to him, soaked and doing the opposite of escaping.

"Says the man who gave up his only chance of escaping to save two men he barely knows," Laurent snarked. He picked himself up and regarded his ship and his men before continuing, "Come on, Damen, you're gonna help me get this ship through the storm."

Damen stared at Laurent standing above him, shocked and a little delighted of the implications that statement had."You did say you wanted something to do, right?" Laurent questioned when Damen continued to stare. "Best to get started now"

Damen just smiled at him and picked himself up off the ground, ready to work just for the sake of it. He may not trust Laurent, but he respected him for the way he ran his ship and his concern for other's safety.

  


It was days before the storm subsided. In the first couple of hours, when the storm was at its worst, Damen worked alongside the crew, manning the sails and securing the loose items on ship. The storm was relentless, but the crew was talented, and they managed to get through. After the first day, the men went back to working on shifts. They were shorter than normal due to the storm, but any time Damen was on the main deck, he saw Laurent at the helm, steering the ship in only the way skilled sailors could. His skill was impressive, but Damen wondered if he ever got rest.

When Damen wasn't working, he was escorted back to his cell, the hole boarded up to ensure he wouldn't escape again. He ate meals with the rest of the crew to save time. Damen sat next to Jord, who was charged with watching Damen. Jord ate with a few other men usually, a man named Orlant and a young man called Aimeric. The men were nice, though wary of Damen. They talked about almost anything, but any time Damen tried to bring up Laurent, or his relationship with Blackbeard, the men refused to say more. In those days Damen learned how loyal these men were to their captain. Everyone he conversed with sung praises about him. Damen had served in the navy, but no one loved their captain the way these men did.

After the storm had fully passed, the men decided to celebrate their victory over the wrath of Poseidon. Damen was graciously allowed to attend and enjoyed seeing the men so jolly. They broke out the rum that hadn't been touched in days and everyone had their fair share. Some men brought out old lutes and small piccolos and led them into song. Everyone, from the tone deaf to the talented performers, sang along. Many men jumped up and began to dance wildly while others were just content to watch.

When Laurent made an appearance, the men whooped and hollered, slapping him on the back and conversing with him avidly. As the party wore on, some men started pairing off, disappearing below deck. It reminded Damen of the way men and women paired off, freely and without fear, and a thought occurred to Damen as Laurent approached him. "You looked a little surprised, Damen," he said instead of greeting him.

"These men..." Damen paused. "They freely do what most men do in hiding," Laurent regarded him at the comment, sharp eyes piercing Damen.

He looked back out at the men, watching as Jord and Aimeric were speaking in hushed tones across the deck. "We spend months out at sea and hardly stop longer than a few hours when we come into port. It's the way pirates live. They look to each other, mostly out of preference, and I never expect them to hide that from me, or anyone else at that. Either way, my men are free to do what they like on their down time." He said the last part defensively, as if expecting Damen to say something, but he had nothing to say. Damen himself couldn't deny that he found a handful of men attractive enough to peak his interest, and he would be lying if he said he never acted on it. Though when he did, he had to hide it. These sort of relationships were not allowed.

It wasn’t often that Damen found a man he truly liked, but even rarer was when that man felt the same. When Damen was younger, he often looked solace in spaces that were open to men like him, but as the years wore on, it became more challenging to hide. Damen began to want a full, stable relationship as he got older, and it was easier to achieve that with the women he courted than with the men he’d occasionally meet. It was refreshing to be in a place where no one minded.

“The sea allows the freedom the men don’t find on shore,” Damen muttered.

Laurent seemed pleasantly surprised at the comment. “Yes, I believe that’s true.”

They stood there for a moment, watching the men celebrating around them. Damen wanted to say more, but he didn’t quite know what. Instead Damen transitioned into a safer topic and asked, "And as for me? Am I allowed to do as I like when I'm not put to work?"

Laurent looked towards Damen. "Well that all depends on trust," he responded. "Can I trust you, Damen? Or will you try to run again?"

Damen grinned at him, "What's the point in running when you still have what is rightfully mine?"

The corners of Laurent's mouth quirked upward in a pseudo smile Damen hadn't seen from him before. "Well I guess we'll see," he responded. At that, Laurent turned towards his quarters and left Damen on the deck. Damen watched him walk away, thinking of the men that had piqued his interest, the newest attraction at the forefront of his mind and he wondered, if maybe Laurent felt the same attraction.


	4. Night Light

It had been a week since the storm finally dissipated, and Damen was still working alongside Laurent's crew. It was a learning experience for Damen. Not only was he assigned to tasks he had never had to do on a ship before, but these pirates had a very different way of running their ship. One distinct difference was that the men were constantly drinking rum, and Damen was sure he had never seen many of these men sober. They were all pleasant and seemed to enjoy their work, which was more than he could say for his crew.

The crew was a tight-knit family, and they all helped each other in a peaceful comradery Damen hadn't seen before. The only noticeable tension was with Govart and the men who followed him. They had been dubbed the "shiftless carousers" since they often neglected work in favor of drinking excessive amounts of rum and harassing the younger crew members. Damen learned that Govart was technically the quartermaster, but since he actively did nothing, Jord did all the work of the quartermaster as well as being Laurent’s first mate. Damen was confused as to why Laurent would tolerate a man like Govart, but any time he brought it up, the men avoided the subject. Despite him not doing any work, Govart still had authority over the men; the only thing he managed to do as first mate was make sure he was respected. Though he was not so much respected as he was feared.

Then one day, Govart went on a rampage. After spending a tense amount of time yelling at a sailor for spilling a bucket of dirty cleaning water on his newly shined boots, he barged into Laurent's private quarters only to come out minutes later yelling about an entirely different matter than what he went in to discuss. He appeared from the room following a loud crash coming from inside. Damen, who had been adjusting sails on port side, didn't catch the beginning of Govart's fit. By the time Damen got close enough to overhear, Govart was facing Laurent in the doorway, observing quietly. 

"You," Govart shouted, pointing an accusatory finger, "are a half-assed Captain with no respect for the man who gave you far more than you deserved. Remember this, Captain, the day you decided to betray Blackbeard is the day you secured your own death." With that thinly veiled threat, Govart retreated below deck followed by the half a dozen men that belonged to Govart's band of bullies.

Damen turned back to look at Laurent. His face was pinched in slight concern, but when he met Damen's questioning gaze, he just turned around and returned to his quarters.

 

Later, after Damen  returned to his cell to sleep, he woke to the sound of men shouting. Moments later, Govart came running into the storage room, obviously searching for something. As Damen stood up, Govart glanced in his direction, slow smirk  contorting his face into something devilish. He approached Damen's cell door and opened it up with the key he kept at his hip. Govart threw what it was he had found at Damen's feet. "You've been looking for a way to escape, and now I've given you the perfect opportunity." With that short statement, Govart returned upstairs, leaving Damen with the sword and freedom Govart had offered him.

Damen hesitated. He knew Govart must have started a mutiny and leaving his cell might make him look guilty, but he knew Govart was merciless, and Damen couldn't afford to allow another crew to die while he could still do something about it. When he reached the upper deck, there was already a number of bodies lying dead on the floor. Damen checked to see if any were breathing and was shocked to see one of the few friends he had made here. His name was Rochert, and he had shown Damen a pendant he carried with him that had a picture of a daughter he had to leave behind after getting into trouble with some dangerous people. He fled to the sea in order to escape them and saved his family in the process. He hadn't seen his family in ten years. Damen was furious. Govart was cruel, but killing a man as kind as Rochert was uncalled for.

Damen climbed the ladder leading to the main deck, determined to do what he could to stop the mutiny before it got worse. As soon as he was on deck, he was attacked by a man recognized as one of Govart's lackeys. Damen immediately brought the sword Govart gave him up to defend himself, but the man was stronger than he expected, and Damen stumbled backwards, unable to find his footing. This off-step dance continued, and the fighter was good enough to keep Damen off balance. Damen was running out of room, quickly being cornered against the railing of the ship. 

Just as Damen's back hit the rail, a pistol materialized next to Damen's attacker's head. Long slender fingers pulled the hammer of the gun back and Laurent's voice calmly commanded, "Drop your sword, traitor." The man, fear in his eyes, obeyed, quickly surrendering. Laurent used his pistol to knock the man unconscious and turned to Damen. "I assume you're here to help, but there's no need to worry. I've got this under control." With that, Laurent winked at him and turned around.

Damen watched as Laurent headed to where Govart currently stood in the middle of the ship yelling nonsense about how Laurent was no longer fit to be captain. Most the pirates clearly didn't agree and fought against Govart and his men, but it wasn't enough. Laurent approached and offered Govart a proposal. "Call off your men and face me like a man, Govart," Laurent called out. "Let's fight, one-on-one. The winner takes the ship."

Govart laughed at the notion, "I don't think you want to do that." Laurent said nothing, but extended his hand to Govart. They shook hands, and the men settled down, eager to see this fight. 

Both men drew their swords. Damen worried about Laurent fighting a man twice his size, but Laurent looked as collected as ever. The men, swords poised in the space between them, were still. Both waited to see who would make the first move. The air was tense with anticipation, and Damen watched with baited breath. Govart struck first, sword clashing harmlessly against Laurent's own. Tension broken, swords swung freely in the air, lunging and blocking, hitting and missing in a sort of language only the best swordsmen could understand. 

Govart's technique was what Damen expected, basic techniques and dirty tricks learned from a life of piracy. It was his strength and force that made him dangerous since his technique was just an afterthought. Laurent's skill was a shock to Damen. His technique was a mix of different sophisticated styles that resulted in a unique swordplay of the likes Damen had never seen. He wondered if Laurent had any lessons.

The crew began to hesitantly cheer on the fight. Shouts from either side based on the moves Govart and Laurent made against each other made the fight feel more entertaining than it actually was. Govart pushed forward, and Laurent stepped back. Laurent seemed unconcerned, and after a particularly dazzling set of moves that left the sound of metal hitting metal ringing in Damen's ears, Laurent pivoted, and the two men circled one another. It was only another second before the men were back at it, swords clashing once again. Laurent still seemed unconcerned, and it seemed that he was allowing Govart to exhaust himself with his forceful tactics. It was working. With every lunge forward, Govart seemed increasingly tired, quickly running out of steam. Yet as the fight continued, Govart became increasingly irritated with the fact that Laurent kept easily deflecting his attacks. 

Suddenly, and without much warning, both men sprung forward, attacking at the exact same time. Laurent's sword sliced against Govart's chest, but he lost his grip on the hilt as Govart's own caught Laurent's jaw, slicing across his face. Govart kept a grip on his sword just barely and staggered in his spot. Govart heard Laurent's sword clatter against the floor and smirked wickedly. With Laurent undefended, he lunged one last time, ignoring his wound.

Damen thought Laurent was doomed, but Laurent pulled a dagger out of thin air, stepping in and blocking Govart's blow. Laurent grabbed Govart's wrist and brought the weapon up to his throat. The dagger was different than anything Damen had seen and the stunned, fearful expression on Govart's and the crew's face proved that it was a unique blade. The most noticeable aspect was that the blade shone in the night like the sun was glinting against the metal. The blade made everything brighter. "Drop the sword, Govart," Laurent demanded, voice vicious and unforgiving. Laurent’s features were highlighted by the light; shadows enhanced the sharp angles of his face. From here Damen could see the sweat intermingling with the blood dripping down the side of his face and Laurent’s once reddened cheeks were paling from the blood loss, yet he had a petrifying beauty that was only enhanced by the snarl of his lips and the deadly stare in his eyes.

Govart obeyed and tried to hide his fear as the light from the dagger seared his skin. For a minute, it looked like Laurent was going to kill him for his attempt at mutiny, but he eventually backed off, allowing Jord to grab him and bind his wrists. Laurent instructed his men to get rid of Govart. The men dumped him in the dinghy Damen once tried to escape on and sent him on his way. With what little he was given, it was very unlikely he would survive, but it was a chance. The rest of the men involved in the mutiny were thrown in the cell that Damen was usually kept in. 

As the men were dragged below deck, Damen watched as Laurent carefully sheathed the dagger, but not before he saw the intricate design on the blade.Flowery details were carved into the surface of the metal and near the hilt, the design was less of blade and more empty space. Damen would normally expect something so delicate to be nothing more than a decorative piece, but the magical qualities the blade displayed made it seem more deadly than the average dagger. The world finally returned to the darkness of the night, and Laurent pressed a handkerchief from his pocket to the laceration on his face, effectively ruining it as blood made contact with the cloth. He calmly returned to his cabin followed the surgeon on the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a chapter as late as it is short. Don't worry! The next one is a big one.


	5. A Simple Supply Stop

After many hard days out at sea, the ship had finally arrived at Port Royal. Laurent had lost too many men over the the course of a month, and the remaining crew had to work twice as hard to make the ship sail properly. The supplies were also quickly running low, so the captain had set a course to the nearest pirate stronghold so the crew could regroup and more supplies could be procured. The men that had been held as prisoners were released but were permanently marked for their betrayal. 

As Damen watched the men file off the boat, he was approached by Laurent who joined him in watching the men scatter across the port. Laurent rested his arms against the side of the ship, eyes glittering as he absorbed all the commotion around him. "I can't really stop you from leaving now," Laurent began. "I could pay you for your services over this time, and you could find passage home." Damen heard the ‘but’ before there was one, and waited, watching Laurent carefully as he considered his words, "But you would never find what it is you were looking for; it seemed quite important to you."

"What are you offering, Captain?" Damen asked, catching his chin in his hand to meet Laurent's eye level.

"A partnership. You tell me what you know and assist me in finding these Crown Jewels, and I'll bring you with me. We can find them together." 

Damen smiled slyly, "What about when we find them? Who gets the jewels?" he asked.

Laurent turned to him then, the side of his mouth lifting up in a teasing smirk, "Well I guess we'll just have to deal with that when we get there." Damen was taken aback by the mischievous yet joyful look on Laurent's face and knew that there was no way he'd leave now, after seeing the look of excitement on Laurent's face when approached with an adventure. It was the same one Damen had when he realized there was an actual chance of finding those lost Crown Jewels. Without another word, Damen straightened up and extended his hand to Laurent in agreement.

Laurent shook his hand and used it to pull Damen closer, whispering in his ear, "Now that I have you on my team, I have a mission for the both of us.”

Damen followed Laurent down the winding streets further inland until the sea was barely visible through the buildings. Laurent never told Damen what they were doing, but just pulled him along down back alleys and side streets until they finally arrived to a small door guarded by a man of similar size and stature as Damen. Laurent whispered something to the man and after giving one curious glance to Damen, let them enter. Inside was a tavern. Rough looking men were sat at every table and eyed Damen like he might cause trouble, all overlooking Laurent. Laurent weaved his way around the tables and greeted servers as he passed, clearly no stranger to this specific bar. He finally made it to a small booth tucked into the corner of the room where a man sat alone. Laurent took his hat off in greeting, revealing neatly braided hair that originated on the sides and down the middle of his head before coming together at the end allowing his hair to look much shorter than it truly was. For a second, Damen wondered how long Laurent's hair was without the braids. 

Laurent slid into the booth and gestured for Damen to take the seat next to him. The mysterious man looked like an average peasant, but had a patch over one eye and was missing a hand. He glanced at Damen before turning his gaze to Laurent, a slow smile creeping across his face. "Well if it isn't the infamous Captain Laurent," he greeted. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Laurent smiled in return, "Can't I spend some time with an old friend?" he responded. Soon Laurent was sharing the adventures he had been on since he'd last visited. He began with events from before Damen's capture, and Damen listened fondly to the way Laurent shared his experiences. Damen was sure he'd never seen Laurent quite this peaceful with anyone, but here he was, animatedly retelling the story of how he raided Damen's ship and brought down the captain. He was generous with his description of Damen's fighting and as Laurent wrapped up his story with Govart's mutiny, the man's suspicious glances at Damen turned into acceptance. 

"It sounds like you've had your hands full, Laurent," the man began. "But you wouldn't be here if you didn't need something."

Laurent sighed, "Stefan, you know me too well. In fact, we're searching for something and I need ten of your best men ready to sail by tonight."

Stewart balked at Laurent, "That's not a lot of time to recruit"

"I'm aware, but I need men, the most trustworthy ones you've got. I've lost too many men and I'm running out of time."

Stewart rubbed his good hand across his face and sighed. "Alright," he conceded. "I'll do my best."

Laurent beamed at the news and thanked him kindly. "The ship leaves in two hours. Have them meet my men on the south dock ready to leave." With that, they parted ways.

Damen expected Laurent to turn back the way they came when they exited the tavern, but Laurent turned in the opposite way. They were once again headed further inland. Damen was confused, "If the ship leaves in two hours, shouldn't we be returning to prepare to set sail?" 

Laurent looked back at Damen, mischief in his eyes. "The ship leaves in two hours. We, on the other hand, are staying the night here." Damen was confused but didn't have time to ask any more questions since Laurent had stopped in front of an old looking hostel on the outskirts of the crowded city. "Follow my lead," Laurent whispered to Damen as he draped himself onto Damen. One arm wrapped around Damen's back as the other rested on top of Damen's chest. His heart skipped a beat, but his arms instinctively reached for Laurent's hips.

They entered into the main room, entangled in each other with Laurent quietly giggling at something Damen pretended to say. The occupants paid them no mind, and Laurent went up to the counter to purchase a room. Laurent soon returned to Damen's side, arms wrapping around Damen's biceps as the owner disappeared into the back room. Laurent leaned into Damen, lips brushing against his ear as he whispered, "We're at one of the few... accepting hostels in the city. We won't be questioned here, and no one would expect to find a pirate captain and a Portuguese nobleman here. For what we're doing tomorrow, we need to be invisible." Laurent's soft voice sent shivers up Damen's spine, and he found himself more reacting than acting as he pulled Laurent closer to him as the owner returned to show them to their room.

It was a nice room, comfortably large with a soft bed made for two in the middle. The fire was already lit but slowly dying. Damen busied himself with adding wood to the fire as Laurent sat at a chair closest to it. When Damen finally got the fire blazing, he turned to see Laurent deep in thought, the map that had originally been Damen's draped across his lap. Eyebrows were knit together in confusion. His head rested against his hand propped up on the arm of the chair and his pinky finger methodically ran over his bottom lip in a manner that left the skin more pink than it normally was. Damen cautiously approached the side of Laurent's chair in order to see what Laurent saw. Laurent willingly made room for him to perch on the edge of the opposite arm and moved the map closer to Damen.

They sat in silence just for a moment as Damen leaned against the back of the chair. Damen was acutely aware of their close proximity, and out of nervousness he sat still in order to keep the small distance between them. The fire crackled soothingly as Laurent traced the words on the border of the map. "Do you need a translator?" Damen inquired.

Laurent scoffed, "I know how to read Portuguese, Damen." Damen heard the frustration in his voice and eventually Laurent relented, "I just don't fully understand this dialect."

Damen smirked, "It's older, usually only used by the royal family now. It took me years of studying to fully grasp it." Damen leaned forward despite his accelerating heartbeat and pointed out each individual word to Laurent as he read it aloud, "The precious Crown Jewels, hidden not lost, await the heir willing to pay the cost." Their heads were inches apart due to Damen’s position, and he could feel Laurent's body heat radiating off his skin. He saw out of the corner of his eye the way Laurent's facial expression changed from frustration to one of confusion and curiosity. 

"I thought the country had an heir." 

Damen chuckled, "The true family died out at sea around twenty years ago. The current prince about to take the throne is a distant relative, but some remain unconvinced he's the next in line."

Laurent nodded his head in understanding. Damen wondered how a man who lived his life as a pirate became so intelligent. Laurent pointed to an island near the middle of the map, "This is Jamaica, I'm certain. According to this map, it's going to take a few weeks to reach the island where the Crown Jewels allegedly are." Laurent turned to him then, minimizing the space between them. "There is one more thing we need before we head there, and you are going to help me retrieve it."

Now it was Damen's time to be confused, "What do we need? And where do we get it?" 

Laurent smirked knowingly and rose from the chair. "The less you know the better, Damianos." Damen watched with interest as Laurent walked to the door leading to the washroom and gestured to the bed over his shoulder, "We'll need a good night's rest. We can share the bed tonight."

Damen was left in the room by himself, a little unsure about how spending the night in the same bed with a man like Laurent was going to be. Eventually he stripped himself of everything but his undergarments and slipped into bed. He tried to stay awake a little longer, but months out at sea had drained him, and it was the first real bed he'd slept in since he left home. Damen drifted to sleep in moments.

 

* * *

 

 

Damen awoke to the sound of people shouting outside their window. For a second, Damen forgot where he was. He felt a warm press of skin against his back and turned around to see Laurent asleep next to him, back pressed against his own. At first, all Damen could see was miles of blonde hair cascading down the sheets, but then the shape of Laurent's body under the sheets became visible, and Damen was taken with how much hair the young man truly had. His own hair was only just long enough to fit into a bun on top of his head. Damen suddenly realized that they had spent the night unconsciously sleeping back to back, not quite cuddling, but just one step away. He slowly sat up and made his way out of the bed and headed towards the wash room to gather his thoughts and for a much needed bath.

When he returned, Laurent was already dressed, and his hair, once again braided, was tied up in a loose bun similar to the one Damen wore. Damen stared in awe, a little more than confused with how fast Laurent could go from sleeping to looking like royalty. With one curt look from Laurent, Damen remembered he was staring and quickly moved to get dressed as well. 

Soon they were fed and on their way back to the docks. As they got closer, Damen could smell the sea salt air and smiled with delight. Damen looked around the corner and spotted the sea as well. Just seconds later, he saw a sight that sent all sorts of warning signs off in his head. He quickly grabbed Laurent by the arm and pulled him into the closest alleyway where they couldn't be spotted. "I think I just saw Govart," Damen explained to Laurent.

Laurent only laughed, "Yes and I'm sure if we looked further, we would find my wretched uncle as well." Damen balked at Laurent, confused as to why he was not alarmed by this news. Laurent smiled pitifully at him, "I knew Govart would run to my uncle, and he almost always visits this port when he's in the area. According to his visit with me, and Govart's poor attempt at mutiny, I knew it would only be a matter of time before he'd come back here. That's why I came." 

Damen remembered Laurent looking unamused when Govart began yelling at him and how he was unsurprised by the attack that night. He remembered Blackbeard's interest in the Crown Jewels and how Laurent hid the map leading to it on Damen. Suddenly, Damen could see that Govart's reaction was all part of Laurent's convoluted plan. "The item we need is on Blackbeard's ship," he reasoned. 

Laurent nodded his head in agreement, "Now let's go, we only have a limited amount of time before Blackbeard returns."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to update this on a weekly basis but this is my first multi-chapter fic in a long time so be patient with me :) Also, be sure to check out my beta, [ Rachel](http://beenabandfor10years.tumblr.com/) at her tumblr, she's amazing!


End file.
